Warm smiles
by Pearlsonlytear
Summary: An intimate time in Ruby and Sapphire's past. NSFW warning. This is unfinished, will be as I find the time.
1. Together

Hey, I intend to add more later. (Ran out of time in my computer class)

Warm smiles were a rarity on home world and whenever I saw one in brought a chill down my already frozen body. I slipped out of my lacey attire into a much more revealing night gown. I wouldn't be sure if she'd make it here tonight or not but that didn't matter. Clothing in front of my hot headed Ruby was optional, or at least that's what she always said.

I pull my robin's egg blue hair back leaving my bangs free to continue to cover my one freaky looking eye. It was a curse that came with my clairvoyance. Almost every single thing that is due to occur I can see as clearly as my hand in front of me but, it wasn't this way with Ruby.

I'm generally shielded from the world, protected as a useful resource and nothing was showing of that than the day I was given the option to choose the guard I wanted below my bedroom window at night. Five strong gems stood tall, each more smug than the next. They greeted me with harsh looks. The sixth however much smaller coming at roughly my own size, my Ruby stood at a slump nervous and much smaller than the rest. I stood in front of her for a while and she gave me a shy, but honest smile. My mind was made up. Inviting the gem to climb to my room at night I slowly learned she had fought and earned the right to fight instead of mine. She had won her presence in that line up and if she had not been picked it could have taken a very long time for another job opportunity that would prove her strengths to come up again.

"Ruby?" I whispered trying to spot the crimson skinned gem. Finding I could not see her I closed my eyes and let my head rest on my curled in knees. My vision stretched and twirled denying me the information I sought. Beginning to panic I slowly climbed my way down into the damp grass outside. Seconds later I was knocked off my feet and forced into the ground by the very gem I'd searched for.

"You think I'm just going to let you in to kidnap MY Sapphire!?" She exclaimed moments before coming to the realization it was me below her. In a way it had kind of been nice having her body atop mine, and even now having it so close. "Sapphire-I…" Ruby began but I cut her off.

"Your Sapphire, huh?" I teased. The Ruby's face grew a much brighter red than that of her actual red face. I twisted and managed to reverse out positions and pin her by her waist in which my legs were wrapped and her hands pushed down with my own. I could feel my own face heat up in a blush.

"Miss Sapphire I'm so sorry… I didn't mean to disrespect you I-" I again cut her off.

"No Ruby your right!" I smugly said. "That is if you want me to be yours…" I shyly finished. My confidence had gone as quickly it came. The Ruby gave me warm smile. I sat up giggling. "What got you so… worked up?" I asked on a more serious note.

"Blue diamond has sent for your assistance but our commander Yellow diamond refused her. Yellow diamond's affiliates warned me Blue diamond might send someone to take you during the night and expected me to be extra focused. They warned me if I failed not only would I lose my job, Yellow diamond would personally crush me." The hot-tempered gem said grimly. Though I was not as close as I'd been I could feel her skin rise in temperature. Without a thought I pulled her to me, my cool skin counteracting with her and cooling her off. "Wow…" She simply muttered letting her face rest on my neck. I couldn't help grin. I lifted her up and used my levitation to bring us back to my room. "Sapphire I can't stay in here!" She furiously said. I kept her pinned beneath me on my bed.

"I ordered you to come in here because I was scared for all they know…" I deviously whispered. I ran a single cold finger along her toned stomach watching her shiver at the feeling. I slowly rested my hand on her shoulder leaving a kiss on her stomach and then a little lower. The gem groaned in her embarrassment and growing arousal. With a strength never used on me she flipped me over taking control of the situation. She began biting and sucking on my neck and I squirmed in pleasure. "Ruby… Mmm…" I sighed.

"Say it." She demanded moving down my body and ripping my night gown.

"Say what?" I asked aiming to please her.

"Your mine." She said with more aggression the first time. I did as she asked. Over and over as our exchange continued.

Ruby knew a lot more about the anatomy and what would pleasure a gem then I would have ever guessed. This made me a little frustrated to think that her mouth may had been on the same parts as on me on another gem. That just wouldn't do. She was my guard after all.


	2. Pink Diamond's Authority

Morning came quickly. I could see my blue companion asleep. Seeker-gems and there sleep… I could never waste that much time. Though I did wear her out last night I smugly thought staring at her legs stretched apart in a messy fashion and her ripped dress. Anxiety hit me, if some other gem walked in it would look as though Sapphire had been attacked. I threw her blanket over her and climbed down to my post below. Fortunately I never sleep well so I always make it down here early enough to not get us caught. The Sapphire asked me to stay while she slept every night even before she knew me very well. I struggled to not grin to myself staring at the ground.

Standing guard in the dewy grass I was approached by an unfamiliar Topaz wearing a pink diamond on the center of her uniform. The topaz moved quickly wrapping her arm around my mouth and pushing me into the ground. Another gem appeared by her side though I couldn't make out her uniform. The second gem leaped high and reached Sapphire's window with ease. I began to struggle and scream but the grass muffled it. My body began to rise in temperature and the topaz let go for only half a second but it was all I needed. I climbed half way up to her window before being kicked down by the second gem, a lapis I think. In her arms my panicked Sapphire. The orange topaz sits on me and the large lapis holds Sapphire in her lap.

"Now we need you to work with us… We aren't unreasonable. We will trade you anything within our power for your services. We just can't do it now." The gem sitting upon me explains. The gem motions for the Lapis to let Sapphire speak.

"I… Okay but who are you?" She asks. I can see her eyes rest on me before looking back at the amber colored gem. The topaz gives a sad smile.

"Do you remember the pink diamond authority?" She asks. Sapphire shakes her head.

"Pink Diamond… Or I mean Rose Quartz, that's what she demands to be called now… is a beautiful gem… On 1546th rotation of the home world planet Yellow diamond sent forces to create gems on another planet. Business as usual, but the planet she chose this time was experientially greater at growing gems than the ones before. This was because the planet harbored all kinds of life. Pink- Rose Quartz found beauty and value in the life there and determined she would like to protect it from being destroyed by the large kindergarten Yellow diamond had, had built." The topaz finally finished. I growled something under my breath earning me a pinch from her.

"So If I agree… You'll take me to earth?" Sapphire asked. I began frantically couching. She can't be serious, can she? Would she just leave me here to be crushed?!

"Yes. And we will treat you with all the same luxuries you have here within our capability." The Lapis responded.

"Alright but first thing, let Ruby up." Sapphire demanded. The two did as she said and I stumbled to stand beside her.

"What do you think? Do you want to go with them?" Sapphire asked me.

"They are only taking you, Saphy." I responded.

"They aim to please me. I'm sure they'd take you to." Sapphire responded. Sapphire was getting very enthusiastic and excited about something and I just hoped these gems wouldn't let her down.

"What rules does Rose Quartz live by?" Sapphire asked.

"She doesn't." Topaz said smiling at the Lapis. That notion sold the idea to Sapphire.

"I will go, but my demand is Ruby is to come with me and to be with me at all times if that's what she wishes. I and Ruby need to be free to live together however we choose and do what we like with each other." I could feel red thought it already was. I stepped back hiding my face in my Sapphire's hair. Despite my embarrassment I finally came around and stood in front of Sapphire.

"How can we know we will make it out of Immitis in one piece?" I asked. "Because we made it in!" Topaz declared. She seemed to be pleased with herself. I looked at Sapphire then at them. "Alright we'll go." I smiled. Taking Sapphire's hand in mine ready for what came next. 


End file.
